


You and me against the world, huh Sam?

by Shippertrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: From college roommates to best friends to husbands, a short story on how two souls gravitated together





	You and me against the world, huh Sam?

 

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think… never mind.”

Sam turned over in the bed, looking at Gabriel’s sorrowful face in the bed next to him, eyes watering. “Gabriel? What is it? What’s wrong?” He rolled out of his dorm issued bed to sit on his roommate’s, arm wrapping around his shoulder. “Talk to me.”

Gabriel shook, a hollow laugh filling the air. “It’s stupid.”

“Tell me anyways?” Sam’s smile was warm, careful. He knew Gabriel didn’t get this vulnerable often, he needed calm and warm.

Gabriel sniffed, hiding his face. “Do you… do you think the world will ever change?”

“Of course. It already has. What’s this about?”

Gabriel leaned away from his touch, grabbing the letter he’d ripped in half earlier that day straight from his wastebasket. He hands it to Sam, who reads it out loud quietly.

“ _ **Gabriel, it’s come to my attention that you have been doing… ungodly things and I can no longer support you with your ‘lifestyle’ and will no long be financially supporting you until you grow out of your phase..”**_ Sam looked at Gabriel with heartbreak. “Oh, Gabe. I’m so sorry.” He let the letter fall from his hands, wrapping his friend in a hug so tight he hoped it pieced some things back together. “You don’t deserve this, I swear, there’s nothing wrong with you. Okay? Hey, both our families ditched us. So what? We still have each other.”

Gabriel sniffed against his friend’s chest, nodding along. “You and me against the world, huh Sam?”

Sam breathed out a laugh, shoulders relaxing as he felt Gabe breathe more steadily. “You and me against the world.”

So they were. Gabriel worked every single night for a three whole years, taking only three days off a year to get his degree, Sam pitching in where he could. Every new shitty apartment was made homey with thrift store and dumpster finds they painted or reupholstered together, a creepy painting of a girl hanging in every new bathroom they had until one day, they had a bathroom so nice, they didn’t need a painting to hide any holes on the wall or mould. They kept it in storage though, fond memories of stealing it from their asshole neighbors when they were nineteen. It took a decade, but they finally got where they needed, and Sam came into Gabe’s room one afternoon, crawling into bed next to him holding a letter.

“I opened it, I’m sorry. But..” Gabriel looked up at him in confusion, but took the letter anyways. His stomach dropped at the letterhead his father always used, tempted to throw it into their new fireplace. “I saw your dad’s name and I knew I had to read it myself to see.. to be prepared. But.. I don’t know how you’ll take this.”

“He’s dead.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Gabriel laughed. Sam looked at him like he’d lost his mind, which was more than fair because Gabriel had a long time waiting for it. “He’s fucking dead. And he still left me a quarter of the company.”

“Wait, What?” Sam read down the page where his best friend’s finger lead, a strange feeling sitting low in his stomach. “Oh. Are.. you gonna take it? Go work there, I mean. I know in college you wanted to-“

“No.” He stared at Gabriel, the hard set in his eyes unmistakable. “No. I’m gonna sell it.”

“Gabe-“

“I’m gonna sell it and we’re going to take that money and buy that swimming pool you wanted, and that jacuzzi I want, and we’re going to go on vacation - nowhere crazy, just by the beach somewhere - and then we’re gonna take the rest and open our own law firm.”

“Wait…” Sam leaned back to stare at him, his eyes watering now. “Our?”

Gabriel shook his head, a smile creeping on his face. “Yes, dummy, ours. What’s yours is mine, us against the world, remember?”

And Sam did. He always remembered. Every day Gabe worked for three years straight, every day except New Year’s Day, his birthday and Sam’s birthday. He always made time for him, always turned a sour nose at anyone Sam dated, always bought Sam clothes when he couldn’t, took care of him when he’d broken his arm… somewhere along the way, they stopped being just friends and he didn’t know when, but he started to fall in love. “Gabe-“ he choked out, tears falling, Gabriel had a moment to freak out before Sam brought him close, kissing him softly on the lips. It was magic.

When they’d pulled away, Gabriel was crying too. Both were tears of happiness, soft touches on each other’s faces as they felt like coming home.

It was another ten years before gay marriage became legal, and both of them agonizing over a ring for the other, but in the end, it didn’t matter. They already felt married. They had their own little family of oddball neighbours and work friends and two dogs that followed them everywhere. Still, at their wedding ceremony in the backyard, when they said their vows, hearing ‘us against the world’ aside their jack russell terrier's heavy panting, it felt special all the same.

They were okay, happy and they made it, biological family be damned.


End file.
